A Dream Come True Sort of
by AriaLuvsInu
Summary: Falling into a well and poping into a diffrent time was nothing but a dream, until that day. Now they are all part of that world...


**I started to write this story back in the eight grade. I found it among some of my old stuff and I thought I would give it another chance. I never did finished it and I want to now. Plus I made some changes to the names and ages. I'm going to be using real names that are my real friends including my own. I hope you like it! Another thing, I don't want to use Japanese words in my story because its too much work to put what it means all the way in the bottom of the page. Plus I know you guys will forget the word was in the sentence and will go up to reread it again. And when words come out like **_this_** it means they are talking Spanish. I'm Mexican okay so just go along with it.**

"Stop! Get back here Martinez!"

I didn't even turn to look at who was yelling at me. I jump from the top of the fence and landed on my feet. It hurt like hell but I didn't care at the moment, I just stood up and ran towards the car that was waiting for me. I got in and before the door of the car close we were driving already.

"That was close!" I said as I put on my seat belt and turn to look at my friends in the back seat. There they were all three of them looking very nerves and at the same time excited.

"I don't know what worse. The fact that you got us to go or the fact that iour/i parents are okay with this!" My friend Daisy yelled at me. I turn to smile at her.

"If you don't think it's such a good idea then you shouldn't have jump the fence." I said.

"I didn't jump the fence! I went under it!" Amber turn her head to look out the window.

"Oh give it a rest will you?" Lisett said. "You're starting to act like Aide."

"Plus going under the fence is so sixth grade! I remember I used to go thru the front gate and no one would stop me." The driver and my middle brother Alby said.

"That's because you were friends with security and you bought them food to let you out." My best friend Jackie said. Alby just smiled at that.

" Good for you. Now don't look into the back, we're gonna change." I said as I jump into the back seat with my friends and started to take off my shirt.

"Why are you guys even changing? It's just a stupid contest. And Paulina is the one whose going to answer the questions. Why are you three going?" Alby said as he entered the freeway.

"First it not just a stupid contest. It the very first InuYasha contest! Secondly I know everything about him. Plus the flayer said that we had to be four people in the group. Costumes are a must because there are four completions: costumes, acting, knowledge of the show and singing the songs that come out in both the show and the movies." I said as I zipped my skirt and started to put on my socks.

"Yeah yeah, I don't care anymore. Just remember, I bought you here, wasted time and gas so you all better by me some Pocky, and it better be chocolate!" my brother said as he drove out of the freeway and drop us off at the front of the gate of Little Tokyo. I had just finished doing Daisy's hair and we got out of the van. "Before I leave you guys make sure to be careful. There is a lot of weirdoes and you guys know it. Stay together, call me if the bus takes too long, and it might rain. I'll see you guys later." I smiled at him, he sometimes was an ass but he wasimy/i brother the ass.

"I'll see you later dude and thanks." with that my brother speed of to the freeway again and we turn around to look at the front of the entrance. There was so many people! They were all talking at once but we could hear one or two things from the ones we passed neared by.

"Are you sure we can do this Paulina?" Lisett asked as we made our way to the registration area. I put on a smile on my face to not give away that I too was nerves as them. But if we wanted those tickets we had to hide the fear away.

"No problem! We can take them!" I said pushing thru the sea of InuYasha's, Kagome's and every other character of the serious.

"I don't know man. This people seem to know more then even you." Daisy said as we passed a girl and boy dress as Ayame and Koga talking about episode 43. We reached the table where we were to register for the completion but there was a line and we had to wait. I turn to look at my friends with a smirk.

"Ladies! Come on! I know we can win this! I haven't been teaching you all you need to know for us to give up easily! Plus what the point of knowing facts when you don't know it by heart?" I said as I put a hand on my chest.

"She's right guys. And we have Paulina incase we forget something. I bet we can win this!" Jackie said as the line started to move. Slowly we made our way to the front of the table ready to sign in for the biggest event in our lives! A women with brown short hair smiled at us and we smile back as she gave us a piece of paper that happen to be the contract.

"Ladies, welcome to the very first InuYasha contest. There are four contest; acting, costumes, knowledge of the show and singing. The songs are from both InuYasha, InuYasha the final act and the movies. No fighting unless you are in the acting contest, keep children with you at all times and no one under the age of 18 is allowed unless a parent or legal guardian has a written letter stating you have permission to be in the contest." She said in away that said she had memorize the whole speech because she had done it a thousand times today. We filled in the contract and took out our permission slips sign by our parents. When we were done she took the papers and filled in another paper put it in a box and gave us our number: 676.

"Good luck ladies" she smiled at us again and we headed to the first completion. There were so many people who like us wanted to win this once in a life time trip to Japan. But I was not going to let them. We had to win! No matter what. After an hour the announcer told us the registrations were closed and the completion was about to start. My friends looked at me and I notice how nerves they were. I looked at my hand and saw it was shaking but no one notice but my friends. I always kept this kind of thing well hidden. Then sooner then we thought our number was called and we headed up to the stage.

"And now number 676." the announcer said. Many people stared at us. They all saw four teenagers with no chance of passing to the next round, but we were going to show them! "Ladies, the rules are easy. We will put on a random song and you have to figure out which one it is. Tell us the name of the song, the season it was used, if it was used for the opening or ending and then you have to pick up where it left and sing it. Understand?" the judge a man around his 40's said. We just nodded our heads and we step into the center of the stage. 'This is going to be easy.' I thought. The first song they put was "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki the ending of season 3, then they put on "Every Heart" by Boa ending of season 4. Easy songs for me which I know by heart no matter were they started the song. I sang as best as I could, cause I had to admitted it I'm not a singer. The

Judge then went up a level and put on "Diamond" by Alan 2nd ending to InuYasha the final act. Everyone seem impressed when the judge clapped his hands and allowed us, just four teenagers who had no chance of passing into the next round.

"The completion got a bit harder after that. The costumes were to be just like the anime, many got kicked out by little details that wouldn't have matter but they did. When it was our turn I explain why our skirts were shorter then the other Kagome's, Yuka's, Eri's, and Ayumi's, I simply stated that the skirts in the anime were short to the mid-thigh. My friends also help explain things about their costumes such as head bands and stuff. Sooner then we expected we were passed to the next round of acting. We had to react a episode any episode the judge choose for us. We had five minutes to read the script and memorize it. The good thing was I memorize all the line from every episode since I was head over heels in love with the show and I had force my friends into two whole week of watching InuYasha including the final act and the movies. We were passed into the next round.

People couldn't stop looking at us with evil glares while others cheer us on. I guess they never thought four girls who where supposed to be in school would beat the older people who had been into the show longer then us. But then again they knew facts, we knew it by heart. Jackie, Daisy and Lisett had to act episode 160 "The two-timing scoundrel boyfriend" with another girl who also dressed as Kagome. They were good, even the girl but she kept looking into her script too much and was kick out. Then it was my turn. I looked at the script and smiled. I knew this one better then any episode. So I walked on stage and stared at the girl who would play Kikyo as she sat down on her position with her script on the side so no one could see it. I did a double take and notice who the girl was. My ex best friend, a bitch that decided that a guy was more important then our friend ship since the 5th grade. But I didn't let that bother me, I knew she wanted those tickets as much as I did and I was not going to back down now! I got into position and wait for the judge to yelled action.

"Umm Kikyo…" I said as I turn slowly to look at the girl. She kept looking at the ground but her eyes kept going to the script to read her lines. 'This is an easy part! What the hell is wrong with her?' I thought. Finally she said her lines

"You're still here? You should be on your way." she said as she kept staring at the ground eyes scanning the script. I turn to leave just like in the episode when she spoke again.

"Wait a moment…Tell me why didn't you give up on me, Kagome? When you were praying did you trust in me?" she said finally looking up to my back. I turn around a bit and smile a small sad smile.

"Whats the deal? I never seen you this talkative before…" I looked to the side and kept going. "I can't answer you question cause I don't understand it myself." 'Kikyo' looked at the ground once more and read her lines.

"Then…why did you save me? A dead person?" she said. I turn to give her another sad smile

"Because a certain guy we both know would be heart broken if you weren't around." I said as I turn to leave and left the stage. All I hared after were her last line.

"Same for you" and the appulse from the people. I went back on stage for to see how I did. The judge stood up and smiled at us.

"Ladies, you were great! But there were some mistakes and one of you is out from the completion." I got a bit nerves not knowing what I did wrong to get kick out when I was so near my goal but I kept a blank face. The girl who stood next to me smirked in my direction. After all we had been thru as little kids in middle school for her to forget about our friendship that grew under a tree, she decides to enter this completion against me! Lesley was an evil girl who after 3 years of not talking to each other, there she stood next to me as if we were back in the old days. I was lost in thought when I turn to see Lesley's face and saw shocked at first then anger as she looked into my eyes. I blink in confusion when I was suddenly hugged by my best friends.

"What?" was my smart replied.

"Paulina! Snap out of it! We won! We're in the last round!" Jackie yelled in my ear. I turn to look around me and sure enough we had passed. During my thinking moment the judge had said I did a great job without even reading the script and Lesley relied on it too much making her lose concentration on her voice and emotions during the acting, something I was good at as well.

I smiled to my friends and we went to the last and final round. We were the last ones standing, and everyone had gather around to see how we would end up. Would we pass and go to Tokyo or would we lose and have to wait another year for the completion to start again? But before those question got process by our brains the judge said something that got us more nerves.

"Sadly I have to report that even if this is the first InuYasha competition it is also the last!" Many people groan as they hared this. They were all hoping for another chance next year. "I know and I'm sorry. Now if this young ladies don't pass this round then the tickets will be burn and no winner will come out. If they pass, then we shall all wish them good luck on their trip." the judge smiled and it gave me a weird feeling as if he knew something he was not telling. But I swallow my suspension and concentrated on the questions. Some where super easy like who was the first enemy of InuYasha and Kagome? Why was the jewel trust to Kikyo? Questions that made me think if this people thought my friends and I got lucky thru out the whole competition. But then before the end of the round the judge ask the most hard questions anyone could have think of. Many people gasp when he ask us the questions and I heard my friends take a deep breath and turn to look at me for help. I had to give it my best to answer.

"Why did gave Kagome that name?" the judge ask again and I grin at him.

" did not name Kagome. Its true when she was born she looked at the baby and said she was happy to finally meet her but at that moment a light which was from the jewel of four souls was seen only by Mrs.H, it was the jewel who named Kagome." Many people 'ooohhh' and 'aaahhhh'. the judge kept going.

"Tell me why the jewel was inside of Kagome's body when she is just the reincarnation of Kikyo."

"That's easy. Kagome is not only the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome was born because of the jewel. Its constant battle between good and evil inside were born into a little child that happen to only do good and care for others even if they have been cruel to her. Kagome had the jewel inside her, protected it, purified it, was named by it and made the correct wish on it… unlike Kikyo."

"And what was that wish?"

"More like an order. Kagome told the jewel to disappear. Kikyo wished to see InuYasha again." I said and kept my grin. Finally it was time for the last question and I was shocked out of my mind! How dare they use that question against me?p"What is InuYasha's personality like? Answer this right and you win."

"InuYasha is a hot head, jealous, over protective, self center guy who has an appetite the size of Tokyo and his ego is also as big as Tokyo! " I said and then I took a deep breath and continue. "But he's sweet, loyal, protects his love one with his life and caring and when he is in his human form he shows more of his feelings. Kagome is so lucky since she knows more about his life and ways then Kikyo ever will or got to know." I said. The judge looked at me and then at the paper in his hand with a shocked look. After about 10 minutes of this he smiled at us.

"Congrauations ladies. You're going to Tokyo." I got up my chair and hugged my friends as we jump up and down from the fact that we won the first and only InuYasha contest host in the U.S . The crow clapped at us but we were just paying attention to our selves. After talking to the judge about how they were going to send someone to our homes to give us our tickets and how we would get more information when they came to our house, we were allowed to enjoy ourselves in the festival they put on for this occasion. We ate ranmen and pork buns, anything we wanted we got it. I then enter a store to buy my brother his pokies. As I stepped outside Jackie gave us bad news.

"I don't have any money for the bus now."

"Don't sweat it! I got plenty for both of us!" I said as I dugged in my skirt of some cash when only a penny came out. "Opps" I said as I dugged dipper but I knew I was flat broke. "Now what? I got nothing. Do you guys have some cash we can borrow?" I asked Daisy and Lisett. They looked in their pockets and also shocked their heads when they found they too wasted all their cash. Suddenly the sky rumbled and we look up to see that in fact it was going to rain today.

"I could've call my mom or dad but they're at work right now." Jackie said.

"Same here." Lisett and daisy added. They turn to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well call your folks." Lisett said as she handled me her phone.

"Can't my folks might still be working. Plus they think I'm getting a ride from one of you guys and I'll get in trouble if I lie to them… again."

"Your brothers then." daisy said. I dialed my house but no one was there. I tried my brothers cell phone and after 5 minutes I hanged up and looked at my friends.

"No luck. I forgot my aunt is moving and both my brothers are there to transfer her stuff. They're almost done but it can take another hour." I looked around me and Little Tokyo was already close for the day. "We can't hang out here. Too many weirdoes would try to get near us. I suggest we start walking. It's not that far away!" I smiled at my friends.

"I guess. As long as we hurry its about to rain." daisy said as we started walking. It was pretty peaceful and we were having a good time when half way from each of our house it began to rain heavily on us. We all sigh in union.

"I know! We should make this the best we can!" I said as I skipped in front of my friends.

"And how do we do that?" Lisett asked me. I grin at my friend as I skipped back words.

"Well to begin with we won a trip- to Tokyo!" I said and saw a smile tug on their lips. "Secondly we love the rain don't we?" they nodded their heads. "And we can always sing in the rain! Cause there's nothing better then rain in the face to clear your worries away!" I said and I began singing 'my will' from InuYasha. My friends looked at me as if I was crazy but then decided to join me as we made our way home.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I enter my house socked to the bone from the rain. My brothers head came up from the couch.

"Hey, you got my Pocky?" Alby said. I went and dumped the sweets into his lap and was heading up stairs for a hot shower when my oldest brother stop me.

"Good you're home. Mom called, she said they would get home in three hours. She wants the house clean and to have dinner ready for today. I sigh and nodded my head.

"Okay. I'll get started after I take a bath." I said and started to continue my way up stairs when Manny added.

"Yeah, well hurry cause that was about two hours ago." and he headed to the couch to watch TV. I turn to my brothers, then the house that was a complete mess to the clock. It was almost 6! Forgetting about my shower I went and got the house clean. I made dinner while I washed the dishes and clean the rooms. I ran from one place to another hoping god loved me enough to gave me at least 10 extra minutes.

I heard the door open as I put the last dish away and saw that dinner was ready. I knew my parents were home and they were tired.

_"Oh Paulina! The house looks great! And dinner smells great too."_ my mother said as she enter the kitchen to help me serve the food for my father and brothers.

_"Thanks."_ I said and sat down to eat. We had dinner and when we were done I got to wash the dishes again. I had put once again the last dish away when the phone rang and my mother answer. I was going up the stairs to take my very needed shower when my mother stop me.

_"An old family friend needs me to cure her baby. She has air inside her. I need you to get the things ready and to come with me_." I nodded my head and went to get the things. 'So much for a worm shower.' I thought, but my cloths were already dried and I didn't care anymore. We headed to the friends house and after two or so hours I was back home. I looked at the clock and it read 11pm. I groan and went to my room to change into my p.j.s and got into bed. I had to get super early tomorrow to clean the house, take care of my cousin and niece and have everything ready for the people from Little Tokyo to give me ticket to a well deserve vacation. And with those thought about all the things I had to do I drifted to sleep…


End file.
